1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for displaying electronic documents, and in particular, it relates to a method of providing a visual indicator or cue for each displayed screen or page of an e-book or other electronic reading materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Many e-book reading devices and applications use a number, such as a page number or a percentage number, to indicate the location of the currently displayed content within the e-book or other electronic reading material. Some such devices and applications use a bar to indicate the current location. Like page numbers in physical books, these location indicators help the user know his reading progress and allow him to go to desired locations of the e-book.